El Retrato
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Después de la Guerra a Draco Malfoy le surgen demasiadas preguntas, cuestiones que junto a él, Pansy, Theodore y Blaise comienzan a hacerse, pero lo único que queda de aquella persona que puede responderlas es solo un enorme Retrato. La Guerra dejó ellos un enorme vacío, uno en el que a pesar de los años que han pasado no han podido llenar.


**EL RETRATO.**

El desliz de la pluma contra el pergamino que recién había adquirido era el único sonido que perturbaba su tranquilidad, dentro de su despacho, Draco Malfoy continuaba con sus exitosos negocios, un par de años antes, justo después de la tercera gran guerra mágica, el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy y su madre habían decidido incursionar en el mundo de la porcelana, Draco se percató entonces que su madre era una excelente diseñadora, además de tener buen ojo con el material, y finalmente, la viuda Malfoy había lanzado al mercado una minuciosa colección de vajilla de porcelana con figurillas de plata y oro, la Bruja se las había arreglado bastante bien después de la muerte de su marido, Lucius Malfoy; Draco y su madre siempre pensaban en los últimos momentos que su padre estuvo con vida, el último acto que el hombre tuvo para su familia fue de absoluta bondad y lealtad, el rubio heredero seguía sin poder creer lo que su progenitor había hecho por su madre y por él después de tantos años de frialdad.

"_Draco, Hijo… por más frío que fuera tú padre con nosotros, yo sé que él nos amaba, que no te quede duda por favor…"_ – había susurrado su madre cuando lo creyó dormido, la mujer había estado escabulléndose en su habitación, acercándose a él sigilosamente creyéndolo dormido, y él lo creía, después de ver a Lucius Malfoy empujarlo hacia un lado y protegiéndolos a su madre y a él con su propio cuerpo de un mortal hechizo que Lord Voldemort había lanzado hacia ellos, no le quedaba ni una sola pisca de duda en su interior, Lucius los apreciaba y protegía muy a su manera.

Y cada vez que pensaba en ello, sonreía como un chiquillo idiota que se resignaba ante la pérdida de algo que sabía que era muy seguro de no volver a recuperar y la vida de su padre era algo que no volvería, pero esperaba que la magia de sus pensamientos llegara a su espíritu, estuviera donde estuviera.

Harry Potter, el nombre del elegido que logró vencer al mago tenebroso se dibujaba en grandes letras como portada _**del profeta**_, cada año era lo mismo cuando llegaba el aniversario del final de aquella cruda batalla, para muchos aquella era la Guerra entre Voldemort y Harry, para muchos otros era la oscuridad contra la luz, para Draco Malfoy simplemente era un momento en que las lealtades de cada Mago y Bruja se ponían de prueba o al menos eso quería creer.

"_Es una jodida Limpieza de pensamientos sucios, Blaise…"_ – había comentado alguna vez cuando joven, recordó entonces lo muy sorprendido que Blaise Zabini y Theodore Notte habían quedado tras sus palabras.

Draco se puso de pie, observando el reloj plateado que abrazaba su blanca muñeca, aquel reloj significaba demasiado para él, y aunque era un objeto Muggle, que hasta hace unos años desconocía de su existencia, el rubio lo tomó para sí como un recordatorio diario.

Levantó la mirada de las manecillas que marcaban las 10 de la noche, si no se daba prisa, Pansy Parkinson lo colgaría de cabeza; sonrío ante tal pensamiento.

Las enormes puertas de cedro negro se abrieron de par en par, Draco bajó del carruaje tirado por pegasos y subió las escaleras, la joven de piel morena clara lo recibió en la entrada de su hogar, que desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser tan Lujosa, para sorpresa de muchos, Pansy Parkinson había derrochado su fortuna en fundaciones y ayuda para los afectados por la guerra, en especial a los niños, pues ella misma, al ser hija de Mortífagos, había quedado huérfana a la temprana edad de diecisiete años.

Y ahora, la mansión en la que había nacido y crecido, se había convertido en un orfanato, Draco, Theodore y Blaise le recordaban diariamente lo orgullosos que estaban de ella.

Oh Draco, pesé que no vendrías nunca…- comentó la joven mujer de treinta años mientras se abrazaba al rubio, ambos se quedaron rodeando al otro por unos momentos, Draco cerró los ojos.- Theodore y Blaise ya se encuentran en el salón, me sorprende que a pesar de todos estos años sigas llegando tarde ¡Jamás fuiste de esos hombres impuntuales Draco! – reclamó divertida la muchacha, Draco no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír y a acompañar a la dama a la sala de reuniones.

Así que le dije que se fuera al carajo, si iba a afectarles a los habitantes que mejor se fuera a la mierda sus proposiciones de negocios…- comentaba el moreno Zabini a un aburrido Theodore, quien se levantó de un brinco del sofá al ver entrar a Pansy y a Draco.

¡Vaya hombre, hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer! – exclamó Blaise mientras extendía su mano, siendo recibido por la de Malfoy, ambos hombres se saludaron como si hubiera pasado una eternidad sin verse.

También me alegra verte Blaise… y Theodore, quita esa cara de aburrido, ya eh llegado…- el rubio sonrío al ver a Notte soltar una carcajada.

Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, déjenme decir que el salón esta insonorizado y que los niños están ya en sus habitaciones…

Es una pena que las criadas y las cuidadoras no puedan venir…- añadió Blaise mientras le daba un sorbo a su Whisky de fuego.

Ya te habías tardado Blaise, ya te dije que las muchachas están aquí para ayudarme con los niños, no para satisfacer tus necesidades neandertales.- intervino una divertida Pansy Parkinson.

No sabían cuántas horas habían pasado desde que habían llegado al Orfanato Parkinson, la única fémina del grupo reía a carcajadas, olvidando por ese momento el comportamiento de la mujer de la alta alcurnia, Blaise estaba a un paso de caer borracho, por otro lado, Theodore y Draco se lanzaban miradas cómplices.

Después de tantas risas, de recordar viejos tiempos cuando jóvenes, la palabra Guerra y Hogwarts se hizo presente y junto con ellas, la perturbadora palabra pérdida golpeó duramente sus recuerdos.

Hoy han inaugurado una nueva sala en _ese_ museo…- empezó a decir Theodore, todos los ahí presentes ya sabían a qué museo exactamente se refería y mientras jugaba con la copa de vino, su mirada azul se encontraba fija en el movimiento del líquido, Draco, Blaise y Pansy le miraban en silencio.- Y le he visitado, no sé cómo fue que salí impasible de ese sitio.- continuó diciendo mientras levantaba la mirada y la posaba sobre cada uno de sus amigos.

Theo…- llamó Pansy mientras el mencionado se ponía de pie y se acercaba al enorme ventanal, podía ver simplemente oscuridad allá a fuera.

Y la vi… vi mi juventud desmoronada pasar por mis ojos como un carnaval de muerte y tragedia, todos esos retratos en movimiento chillando de alegría al ver a los visitantes, objetos valiosos que pertenecieron a los caídos… - el hombre de treinta años guardó silencio al sentir la voz quebrajándose, Pansy se puso de pie inmediatamente al notar aquello, Blaise y Draco se lanzaron una mirada que duró escasos segundos.

Oh Theo… no te tortures de esta manera, es por eso que te dije que no fueras… sabía que algo así íbamos a sentir si alguno de nosotros poníamos un pie dentro de ese recinto…

Pansy… en un momento u otro tenía que afrontarlo… no puedo seguir negando lo que ocurrió aquella noche… intenté seguir tu consejo, pero al enterarme de que…- pero Theodore se giró, silenciando las palabras que no podía pronunciar a causa del dolor que le causaba recordar.

Theodore…- murmuró un sorprendido Blaise, quien lentamente se puso de pie.

Ella estaba ahí… rodeada de las paredes rojas…- Pansy apretó el hombro de Theodore al escucharlo.

¡Han puesto sus retratos por todos lados, el de Potter, el de Weasley y todos los demás que murieron en la guerra! – gritó el hombre.

Es algo que ya sabíamos que iba a suceder, el resto del mundo mágico no puede vivir sin tener que alabar a esos dos…- interrumpió Draco quien sujetaba con fuerza la delicada copa, fue un verdadero milagro que no cayera hecha pedazos, Pansy le miró sorprendida.

¡Joder Draco, estaba _ella _ahí, maldita sea…con sus enormes ojos marrones al óleo, mirándome, escarbando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma despedazada! – gritó un desesperado Nott, Draco se puso de pie lentamente.

Has entrado al salón de la tríada… ¡¿Cómo carajos te han dejado entrar ahí Theodore?! – preguntó el rubio quien se acercó al castaño en cuestión de segundos.

El salón de la Triada, pensó Pansy, era una enorme sala dedicada a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, también era conocida como la sala Roja, donde se exhibía los retratos del trío dorado, sus objetos que llegaron a pertenecer a los tres grandes héroes, un Salón donde a ellos, precisamente, les tenían prohibido entrar.

La puerta simplemente se abrió Draco y yo entré, no había guardia ni nadie quien me impidiera hacerlo, vi a Potter sentado en su pupitre, a Weasley protegiendo el arco mientras flotaba sobre el campo de Quiditch… y a Hermione Granger sentada en la mesa del rincón de la biblioteca… como siempre, con un maldito libro en las manos. – Zabini y Pansy se estremecieron al ver a Draco tomar a Theodore por el cuello de la camisa.

¿Por qué…por qué crees que te creeré si me dices semejante cosas…que la puerta se abrió sola, para ti, es eso lo que me estás diciendo Theo? – la voz del rubio también sonaba afectada, si alguien supiera lo que aquel grupo había vivido, lo que habían visto y lo que perdieron aquella noche, nadie nunca los hubieran juzgado como lo hicieron.

No lo sé, tampoco es como si me interesara si me crees o no… pero al verla ahí, tranquila y sin movimiento… recordé aquella noche en que Hermione Granger murió… - Fue su respuesta.

Cállate Theo…- masculló Blaise al sospechar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Sabes… estoy cansado…cansado de soñar como se interpone entre Bellatrix y nosotros… ver como ahoga un grito de dolor y sonríe… _"¿Están todos bien?"_ – Pansy se estremeció al escuchar como Theodore intentó en vano imitar la voz de Hermione Granger, Draco quedó anonadado por sus palabras, él también recordaba aquello.

Basta… por favor chicos… basta… no sigan con esto ¡Bien saben que no nos hace bien alimentar aquello! – gritó la muchacha mientras se colocaba entre el rubio y el castaño, mirando con ojos suplicantes a Nott, pero este no le miraba, parecía ella ser una cosa invisible a la cual podía traspasar con su mirada.

¿Quieres saber que más hice ahí, qué vi en la sala roja donde los recuerdos de la Leona yacen cuidadosamente tras el escaparate? Me acerqué a su retrato, al más grande y al cual podía apreciar aún más su figura…- Theo apartó a Pansy y se acercó al rubio, quien seguía inmóvil escuchando el relato de Theodore.- estaba ahí, mirándole, adorándola con la mirada, suplicándole que me mirara…quería hablar con ella y escuchar, recordar su voz, no aquella durante la guerra… pero ella no dijo nada, no me miró ¡Carajo, ni siquiera movió un centímetro de su cuerpo pintado! – fue en ese momento cuando Pansy intentó ahogar un sollozo, Blaise la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer las pálidas mejillas de Theodore.-...ella murió… por nuestra causa, fuimos abandonados por todo el mundo para ser asesinados como corderos en el matadero, pero ella estaba ahí, corriendo como un alma en pena para ayudarnos… murió por nosotros… ¡Y LOS HIJOS DE PUTA NO SE DIGNARON A HACER UN RETRATO MAGICO PARA ELLA! – el grito de Dolor proveniente de Theodore fue la última gota que derramó el vaso, Pansy soltó un chillido aún más fuerte mientras Theo caía sobre sus rodillas y soltaba el llanto, Blaise miró al rubio, él no decía ni hacía nada, pero las frías lagrimas resbalaban por su blanco rostro llenando y obstaculizando la vista.

"…_Éramos jóvenes, tontos e inmaduros, no nos interesaba otra cosa más que molestar a los demás con el poder que se nos había otorgado por el simple hecho de haber nacido en cuna de oro, dentro de familias prestigiosas y de un linaje tan limpió como la luz de la Luna, pero nada de eso importó cuando la guerra llegó, estábamos los seis en la sala común, Blaise y yo con los brazos adoloridos por el llamado de Lord Voldemort, pero aun así, nos manteníamos firmes en nuestra decisión de no seguir a un payaso con aires de grandeza, Theodore y Pansy habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para huir de aquella oscura y siniestra responsabilidad, por más crueles que fuera nuestra reputación, seguir con aquella horda de asesinatos no era lo que nosotros hubiéramos querido, hubo un tiempo en que habíamos apoyado la supremacía de los sangre sucia, del sometimiento de los impuros y traidores a la sangre, pero la muerte y las guerras cambian a cualquiera, Blaise junto a Gregory y Vincent se encontraban en el pasillo, justo fuera de las mazmorras cuando todo empezó, nunca había visto a Blaise tan asustado, me lo esperaba del otro par, pero nunca de Blaise._

_Los Mortífagos de alguna manera lograron escabullirse al castillo, iniciando una batalla campal mientras dormíamos, fue tan injusto, el grito de cientos de alumnos siendo asesinados fue la alarma que me despertó, Pansy y Astoria junto a las otras chicas gritaban como poseídas; Pansy Parkinson fue la única sobreviviente de su habitación gracias a la ayuda de Theodore, quien había acudido a su ayuda de inmediato, bendije la maldita manía de Theo por leer durante la madrugada… fue en ese momento cuando creímos en el infierno, un infierno que yace sobre la superficie de la tierra, ardiendo y quemándonos por completo…."_

La causa no ameritaba una sonrisa en sus labios, pero al verse entrando ilegalmente al museo en honor a los héroes caídos durante la gran guerra, Draco y Blaise no podían evitar sentirse satisfechos al verse de nuevo en aquella situación, ya lo habían hecho antes, cuando eran jóvenes estudiantes a Magos y Bruja… cuando la vida era solo disfrutar de las comodidades.

Claramente el museo estaba casi por completo en soledad, a excepción de un par de guardias nocturnos que aparentemente se encontraban haciendo guardia en las entradas, pero que gracias a un encantamiento de Pansy ahora se encontraban tomando un descanso.

Había un largo pasillo lleno de retratos, todos ellos se encontraban durmiendo, Pansy se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su varita mágica, la cual iluminaba escasamente, Theodore no miraba nada más que al frente, se había negado al principio llevarlos a aquella sala, pero Blaise era tan…tan necio, tan insistente, que guardar y mantener la imagen de Hermione Granger para sí solo, le pareció la mayor de las crueldades, aquella noche cuando la Leona murió, se habían considerado un grupo, un equipo, casi amigos, luchando hombro con hombro para sobrevivir, pero que finalmente aquella misma guerra los había separado.

Draco se detuvo frente a un estante, ahí frente a él se encontraban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley abrazados uno al otro con la madriguera justo de tras de ellos, la imagen en movimiento había sido donada por la madre del pelirrojo, recordó lo que había comentado ese día…

"_No lo soporto, no quiero volver a ver esa fotografía de mi hijo y de mi querido Harry siendo tan felices, me duele… me duele mucho no tenerlos a mi lado y poder decirles que los amo…"_ – una parte de la comunidad mágica había llorado por aquellas palabras, Draco siguió con su camino mientras seguía a los demás.

Blaise se apartó del grupo al detenerse cuando se encontró una parte del muro cubierto por fotografías, todas ellas de alumnos que murieron durante la guerra, pero una de esas imágenes era grupal, todos se movían de un lado a otro, sonriendo y mirándose unos a otros, unos cuantos alumnos dentro de aquella fotografía seguían vivos, ellos no sonreían, ellos simplemente posaban para verse bien, aparentar magnificencia y gallardía, orgullosos de sí mismos y de su linaje, Blaise puso una cara de asco al verse así mismo pero más joven… de verdad, en aquellos años no era más que un mocoso idiota que seguía reglas absurdas de la alta alcurnia en la que había nacido. _**Y siguió su camino**_.

Pansy se abrazaba así misma mientras seguía a Theodore, no quería detenerse a ver las imágenes que colaban de las paredes, sabía que soltaría el llanto y se delatarían en cualquier momento, pero al ver una figura entre las fotos algo le hizo detenerse, era un pequeño retrato abrazado por un marco negro, el autor era Katie Bell, la joven Bruja que se había ido a París a estudiar artes, la misma bruja que había regresado con una única obra y había sido aquella, era el trío dorado justo frente al lago negro, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se encontraban dormidos sobre la hierba verde, la joven se acercó aún más, sorprendida por su descubrimiento…

Chicos… chicos vengan aquí y vean esto…- llamó la joven de grandes ojos verdes, levantó la mano para tocar el retrato más sus dedos se detuvieron por la mano de Draco rodeando su muñeca.

Vas a despertar a los idiotas…- le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el retrato, Theo y Blaise estaban a su lado, todos ellos mirando la obra de Katie Bell.

Theodore se mordió la lengua al percatarse de lo que Pansy había descubierto, Blaise dio un paso hacia atrás y Draco Malfoy se tragó una maldición.

Ahí se encontraba Hermione Granger, sentada bajo el frondoso árbol con un libro de pasta dorada sobre sus piernas, la mirada de la Bruja se encontraba sobre el cielo ahora oscurecido, aparentemente Bell lo había encantado para que aquel retrato pudiera cambiar de noche a la mañana, de sol a luna, muy lista y muy original de su parte.

No se mueve…- susurró Pansy mientras parpadeaba incrédulamente, Draco tragó saliva, tenía ya la garganta seca.

No es de sorprender… Hermione no se mueve en ninguno de los retratos mágicos en los que aparece…- el comentario de Theodore hizo que los demás se dirigieran hacia él.

¿De qué…de que hablas? – preguntó un perplejo Blaise, los fríos ojos azules de Theodore Nott le miraron fijamente.

Eso, lo que han escuchado… ningún retrato de Hermione es mágico, no tiene movimiento, no es capaz de hablar ni dirigirse a nadie, se los dije en casa de Pansy… a Hermione Granger no la podemos tener ni en retrato…- Draco apretó la quijada, los dientes crujieron por la fuerza, durante todo ese tiempo, desde que se había enterado sobre la inauguración del Museo, Draco había mantenido una pequeña esperanza de volver a ver y hablar con Hermione Granger, ahora al parecer, ese anhelo había muerto como lo hizo Granger.

La enorme puerta de madera oscura se abrió lentamente, el grupo de Magos y bruja fueron muy cuidadosos con adentrarse a la sala roja con el menor de los ruidos, Pansy se asombró por lo enorme que era la habitación, las luces iluminando los objetos en exhibición y los retratos, Blaise se perdió entre las cosas que algún día pertenecieron a Harry Potter, Theodore vio a Draco Malfoy dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia el enorme retrato de Hermione Granger, el cual a los pies de este se encontraban dos lámparas iluminándola directamente, los platinados ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de par en par al apreciar la imagen de la persona a la que una vez había llamado enemiga.

Y verla inmóvil, con sus labios entreabiertos formando una inocente sonrisa, los recuerdos golpearon a Malfoy hasta marearlo…

Aquella noche, después de oír los gritos de sus compañeros y de ver a personas de su edad caer muertos a su lado, Draco Malfoy se sintió regresar a aquellos días de Guerra.

Theodore se detuvo a lado de un afectado Draco, poco a poco Pansy y Blaise se unieron a ellos.

Hermione Granger…- nombró en un susurró Pansy Parkinson.

"_...Lo recuerdo ahora, como si fuera la página anterior de una novela de horror, una que no volvería a leer aunque me estuvieran torturando con un criciatus, todo empezó cuando la habitación se iluminó bajo la luz de un avada kedavra, Astoria Gritó mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie, muchas de mis compañeras murieron en ese corto periodo de tiempo, yo apenas pude escapar y todo gracias a Theo, salí de las mazmorras toda histérica, un día antes, la profesora McGonagall junto al profesorado del colegio, nos arrebataron nuestras varitas, la verdad había salido a relucir y las marcas en los brazos de Draco y Blaise había sido mostradas ante los ojos de una horrorizada gata, puedo recordar aún su rostro lleno de perplejidad por lo que mis amigos le mostraban, prácticamente después de eso, permanecíamos bajo arresto dentro de nuestras habitaciones, estábamos acabados física y emocionalmente, lo único que queríamos era que los demás nos comprendieran, los chicos y yo nacimos en familias prestigiosas, perteneciendo a un largo linaje de sangre pura y de grandes magos y brujas poderosos, no podíamos ir en contra de los deseos de nuestras familias por más que lo deseáramos, tampoco era como si hubiéramos sido del todo inconscientes, fuimos criados en medio del lujo, nos enseñaron a tomar lo que queríamos en el momento en el que quisiéramos, nuestros caprichos eran leyes para los que se suponían eran seres inferiores, pero todo eso terminó cuando la Guerra llegó, cuando Lord Voldemort atacó el colegio, donde dormían más de dos mil estudiantes y de los cuales ni siquiera la mitad de ellos llegó a sobrevivir… estábamos perdidos, hasta que ella llegó…"_

Granger…- llamó Draco mientras daba un paso al frente, Theodore desvió la mirada, no quería verla más, no quería sentirse culpable por su muerte, no quería continuar recordándola, odiaba esos sueños que tenía con ella, con ese cabello rizado que le hacía aparentar una leona, pero no podía, sus azules ojos volvieron al retrato sin vida de la heroína de guerra, y ahí estaba, un enorme retrato de dos metros y medio que dibujaba la apariencia de una encantadora y jovial Hermione, con sus labios rosados y su mirada brillante, llena de luz, de inteligencia.

Draco por favor… ella no puede… no puede hablar, ni siquiera moverse, es solo un retrato inmóvil, uno que no sabe lo que sucede… por más que la llames ella no…va a volver.- intervino Blaise mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, Draco no dijo nada, solo observaba con remordimiento a aquella bruja de inteligencia ágil y filosa.

"_..Recuerdo perfectamente cuando corríamos los seis por los fríos pasillos del colegio, el miedo era nuestro perfume y podíamos olfatearlo por todo el lugar, no éramos los únicos que temíamos a la muerte, pero si los únicos desarmados, no podíamos defendernos, ni atacarlos, éramos solo seis cuerpos intentando escapar de nuestros enemigos, de alejarnos de aquellos Magos que traían solamente muerte y dolor bajo sus máscaras, no supe exactamente en qué momento Draco se había convertido en el líder y en ese momento encabezaba el grupo, Crabbe y Goyle temblaban de puro pánico y lo único que podíamos hacer en esa situación era huir, escapar como unos cobardes.._

_Tenemos que conseguir varitas… ¡Maldita vieja y maldito el momento en que nos confiscaron nuestras armas! – grité en ese momento mientras soltaba un puñetazo a la pared, la mirada gris de Draco me observaba calmadamente, yo simplemente evadí esa mirada penetrante que tenía, siempre odié ese extraño don de niño mimado de Lucius y Narcisa, pero aun así se convirtió en mi mejor amigo._

_Ya cálmate ¿quieres? Primero tenemos que salir de aquí, hay mortíos por todos lados, son peores que las plagas de elfos…- escuché decir a Pansy quien se cruzaba de brazos, después de eso vi a Theo intentar decir algo pero el chillido psicópata de Bellatrix Lestrange casi hizo que me orinara en la ropa. _

_Una bombarda nos envió a todos contra la pared, escuche a Pansy gritar histéricamente seguido de unos criciatus que destellaron en medio del polvo, me estremecí al escuchar los gritos de dolor._

_¡TRAIDORES, LOS MATARÉ A TODOS MALDITOS MOCOSOS! – gritaba la maldita mujer, pero yo no podía hacer nada, me quedé en el suelo mirando como mi mejor amigo era torturado, me mordí el labio y sollocé, me maldije por cobarde y por no poder hacer algo por Draco, sentí como alguien se levantaba, ese era Theo que se tambaleaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie completamente, segundos después se había lanzado contra la tía loca de Draco._

_¡THEO NO! - desee en ese momento tener el valor que Theodore tuvo, Pansy intentó impedirle que se acercara, pero fue demasiado tarde y Theo demasiado lento._

_Draco yacía en el suelo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, yo simplemente me levanté y con el horror dibujado en mi cara, vi a Theodore levitando en el aire, las carcajadas de Bella hicieron eco a nuestro alrededor, vi a Pansy voltear para todos lados, sus gritos de auxilio parecían no llegar a los oídos de nadie, claro ¿Quién iba a querer ayudar a los hijos de unos Mortífagos, a unos Slytherins engreídos y pretensiosos? Pues claro, Hermione Granger._

_En el momento en que Lestrange iba a lanzarle otro encantamiento más a Theodore, un expulso golpeó el cuerpo de la bruja, mandándola lo más lejos posible, no reaccioné hasta que vi a Granger aparecer por entre las sombras, fue tanto el alivió que sentí mi cuerpo mil veces más ligero, parecía como si de pronto me pondría a flotar como un globo con gas, sonreí tontamente._

_¡Dense prisa, no tardara en levantarse y atacarnos! – gritó la sabelotodo, yo no me moví, Theo ya estaba corriendo hacia Draco y Crabbe y Goyle ya lo estaban ayudando a ponerlo de pie, Pansy revoloteaba a su alrededor como una mosca sobre la comida, yo sola miraba, con una sonrisa tal vez de agradecimiento. _

_No recuerdo en que momento fue cuando llegamos a la sala de los Menesteres, aquella misma en la que el ejército de Dumbledore había estado siendo entrenados por Harry Potter para enfrentar al señor tenebroso, Granger había estado deseando encontrar un lugar donde ocultarnos y precisamente ese Salón fantasma había aparecido justo frente a nosotros, bendito la hora._

_¿Va a estar bien? – preguntó Granger manteniendo las distancias, yo bajé la mirada hacia su varita y luego miré a Theodore, quien negó con un movimiento de cabeza, él muy maldito había leído mis intenciones, las cuales había sido desarmar a Granger ya que nosotros éramos seis y ella solamente una. _

_Bueno Granger… ¿y a ti que mierdas te importa? – las palabras de Pansy sacudieron a Crabbe y Goyle, quien inmediatamente voltearon a mirar a la leona._

_Estamos en Guerra Parkinson… me preocupa todo aquel que no esté de lado de Voldemort…- contestó la leona mientras le veía firmemente, yo sonreía mentalmente, esa mujer era muy valiente para no temer a seis, bueno cinco de nosotros ya que Draco estaba más desmayado que despierto._

_¡¿Y tú como sabes que no estamos de su lado?! – gritó mi buena amiga histérica._

_Ciertamente, si lo estuvieras yo ya estaría muerta…- fue su simple respuesta, Pansy quedó totalmente derrotada con aquella respuesta._

_Draco estará bien Granger… pero no podemos permanecer aquí, tenemos que buscar al profesor Snape o llevarlo a la enfermería, tiene que ser atendido inmediatamente.- intervino Theo intentando tranquilizar el ambiente._

_No estoy muy segura de que debamos hacer eso… dudo mucho que encontremos al Profesor Snape, aún más que Madame Pomfrey se encuentre cerca… pero tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí y arriesgarnos a que un Mortífago nos encuentre… _

_Nadie dijo nada ante aquellas palabras, Draco comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco mientras caminábamos por los asolados pasillos de Hogwarts, parecíamos ratas intentando escabullirnos por la orilla de las paredes con Granger encabezando al grupo. _

_Viéndola dándonos la espalda, pude sorprenderme mientras ella giraba su rostro hacia nosotros, sonrío o eso creo recordar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro que pasó, fue lo que nos dijo._

_Van a estar bien…lo prometo.- No supimos nunca si aquello era una promesa real o solo para tranquilizarnos, Pansy me comentó una vez tiempo después de aquello, que llegó a pensar que Granger pudo ver nuestro miedo a morir y que por eso había hecho aquella absurda promesa que terminó por matarla…" _

"…_Abracé a Draco cuando le vi dar un paso al frente, pude notar en su mirada platinada el anhelo que él tenía, al igual que todos nosotros, queríamos decirle y preguntarle muchas cosas, pero ella no podía vernos, ni escucharnos ni respondernos, tal vez aquel extraño sentimiento era nuestro eterno castigo por como la habíamos tratado, a ella y a los demás hijos de Muggles, remordimiento, había dicho Theodore aquella tarde mientras en la lejanía veíamos a la madre de Granger gritar de dolor mientras su hija era sepultada a tres metros bajo tierra, alejados de todos los demás, los seis permanecimos juntos, despidiéndonos de Granger en silencio…"_

"_Y guardaron silencio mientras el tiempo corría a toda prisa, finalmente terminamos por salir de aquel horrible museo que lo único que hacía era retorcernos las tripas y sufrir en agonía, ninguno de nosotros conocía a Granger demasiado pero su pérdida había significado demasiado para nosotros después de habernos salvado de las garras de Lestrange, ver a Draco siendo torturado había sido demasiado para mí, pero ver a Granger intervenir por nosotros había sido un duro golpe, no solo contra nuestro orgullo, no sabría describirlo, solamente sé que ella nos ayudó cuando ningún otro lo hizo._

_Draco se recuperó más rápido de lo que creíamos, por lo menos ya podía andar por cuenta propia y ahora podíamos movernos más rápido._

_¿Qué haces tú aquí, Granger? Déjame adivinar… vienes en tú papel de samaritana y quieres salvarnos ¿no? – recuerdo aquel episodio en que Draco se negaba a ser ayudado por Granger._

_Mira Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tus malditas discusiones sin sentido, estaba cerca de ustedes cuando escuché que alguien pedía ayuda y heme aquí con ustedes…- fue la respuesta de Hermione mientras recargaba la cabeza a la pared y soltaba un suspiro, estaba agotada, pudimos notarlo casi de inmediato, la estudié detenidamente, tenía ojeras y se veía más pálida de lo normal, no es que le hubiera puesto atención antes, pero su color de piel era un tanto anormal, tal vez estuviera enferma o algo, respiraba agitadamente mientras fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando._

_¿estas herida, Granger? – de repente preguntó Malfoy.- por qué si lo estás podemos dejarte morir y quitarte la jodida varita.- continuó diciendo Draco mientras sonreía de medio lado._

_Draco…- advertí, pero le muy necio ni siquiera me miró._

_Inténtalo Malfoy, mátame… no sería la primera vez que alguien se empeñé a asesinarme… de igual manera, mi varita no te servirá de mucho, si no me desarmas en un duelo ella me será leal incluso después de que muera…- Granger era una enorme masa de tranquilidad y paciencia y ciertamente me sorprendía, pues más de una vez pude verla perder el juicio ante Potter y Weasley._

_Draco iba a replicar a aquello, lo sabíamos todos, incluso Granger pensaba en ello, pero las palabras de mi amigo murieron en su garganta cuando una Bombarda golpeo el suelo demasiado cerca de nosotros, Vincent soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo eco por todo el castillo, seguíamos sin encontrar a algún profesor y los alumnos ya debían estar todos esparcidos por el castillo, el sonido de los maleficios imperdonables hacían eco por todo Hogwarts, era la Guerra maldita sea, teníamos miedo incluso de nuestra propia sombra…_

_Y Granger era la única que tenía varita, la única que podía enfrentarse si alguien nos atacaba, y ahí estaba ahora, enfrentándose a Fenrir Greyback hambriento por su carne, le vi olfatear el aroma de Granger y sonreír complacido, no podía escuchar nada, la maldita bombarda me había aturdido, luego de eso sentí como era levantado por las solapas y era alejado de ahí, Granger gritaba algo, supuse que quería que nos alejáramos, entre el polvo y el montón de rocas en el camino pudo ver un destello verdoso, aquello no era más que el maleficio asesino, me preocupé, no voy a mentir, Granger era una bruja admirable, tanto intelectual como moralmente, era una joven de actitudes extrañas y de un comportamiento tan contradictorio en ocasiones que no puedo creer aún la suerte que tuvimos aquella noche. _

_Corrimos tanto como podíamos mientras dejábamos a Granger debatirse en duelo contra el Hombre Lobo, me detuvo de un golpe al escuchar un aullido, mi cuerpo se congeló al instante tras un fuerte golpe, algo había sucedido y estaba obligado por mi mente y algo más que no supe descifrar, regresar y ayudar a Granger, pero la mano de Pansy me arrastró más allá del pasillo._

_Nos encerramos en una especie de almacén vacío, y ahí nos quedamos un rato hasta que no escuchamos ruido del exterior, Vincent se asomó para asegurarse de que no hubiera alguien a fuera, pero aquello le costó la vida, el cuerpo regordete de nuestro amigo salió lanzado por los aires tras recibir de lleno el Avada Kedavra, Pansy soltó un grito mientras intentaba correr hacia él, Draco se lo impidió abrazándola por la espalda y manteniéndola cerca de él, todos veíamos la escena con horror, el cuerpo sin vida de Vincent con sus ojos abiertos… observándonos._

_Vaya, vaya…vaya… así que aquí están los pequeños mocosos traidores… ¡Ay pero si es mi querido sobrino! – aquella no podía ser otra más que Bellatrix, retrocedí tanto que logré sentir la fría pared en mi espalda, Blaise y Draco quien seguía con Pansy entre sus brazos habían actuado de la misma manera, aquella reacción era normal cuando Bellatrix Lestrange se hacía presente._

_Los mataré a todos… uno a uno, lo juro…- decía mientras agrandaba los ojos y sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus oscurecidos dientes._

_No quiero morir… no quiero morir.- sollozó Pansy mientras se revolvía entre el abrazo de Draco. _

_¡Nadie va a morir! – el grito femenino nos hizo estremecer, Pansy dejó de llorar en el momento en que Granger había aparecido, Draco parecía realmente sorprendido ante la presencia de la bruja, ni que decir de Blaise, quien temblaba como una hoja al viento._

_La sangre sucia… mi sobrino el traidor y sus amigos los cobardes… ¡Vaya combinación más pa…AAAAAAY! – las palabras de la loca terminaron en un grito de dolor cuando el cruciatus de Hermione Granger impactó contra su cuerpo, Bella rodó por el suelo hasta entrar por completo al almacén._

_¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo! – ordenó la leona mientras se acercaba con varita en mano, Draco y Pansy corrieron hacia la salida seguidos por Blaise y por mí._

_Granger dio un paso al frente, seguía apuntando con su varita a la tía de Draco, algo dentro de mí se sacudió al verla perpleja al ver el cuerpo de Vincent._

_¿Ella…le hizo esto a él, a Crabbe? – preguntó mientras me veía de reojo, yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. _

_¡SE LO MERECÍA EL MUY ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR….! – gritó la mujer mientras se recuperaba del maleficio, Granger volteó a mirarla, sus ojos se volvieron aún más profundos de lo que ya eran, cosa que Draco y Blaise no dejaron pasar por desapercibido._

_Era casi un niño… ¡NO TENÍAS DERECHO!- gritó Granger tan malditamente desesperada, que un rayo rojizo nos encandiló, supuse que fue un cruciatus tan potente que dejó a Lestrange inconsciente. _

_Malfoy… Nott, Zabini, Goyle…Parkinson… tenemos que dirigirnos al gran salón, todos los alumnos se están reuniendo ahí…_

_¿Cómo lo sabes Granger…?_

_Me ha llegado un mensaje de Luna… todos están ahí…- fue la respuesta de ella mientras se recargaba a la pared, de nuevo esa apariencia de cansancio._

_Granger… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Draco mientras daba un paso al frente._

_Nada Malfoy, tenemos que seguir, no me siento bien… anda… ustedes al frente, yo protegeré sus espaldas….- aquellas palabras me dejaron mudo y no fui el único que pasó por aquello ¿Por qué? Me eh preguntado desde aquel día, ¿Por qué Granger insistía tanto en protegernos? _

_Porque están desarmados Notte, por qué yo no les culpo de los errores que sus padres cometieron, por qué son alumnos de Hogwarts, mis compañeros… y pese a las diferencias que existe entre nosotros, yo soy incapaz de dejarlos morir…- fue su respuesta cuando Draco se lo preguntó…"_

Al salir del museo, Draco y los demás se dirigieron al que Pansy había hecho de un refugio para los niños, un hogar, un lugar donde los huérfanos podían vivir en paz bajo un techo, con comida y ropa y mucho cariño.

No debimos ir allí…- comentó Blaise rompiendo el incómodo silencio, Draco levantó la mirada hacia el hombre de piel morena.

Algún día teníamos que hacerlo, hablar de Granger siempre fue como un tabú entre nosotros, así que si alguien tiene que decir algo que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre…- comentó el rubio mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, Pansy solamente lo observaba.

Granger nos salvó la vida… lloró por Gregory cuando ninguno de nosotros lo hicimos, le dolió más a ella que a mí haberlo perdido cuando claramente la única relación que tuvimos con Granger fue de odio y desprecio… ahora entiendo, después de la Guerra a las personas como ella… Granger no tenía resentimiento por nadie, era una sabelotodo insufrible, pero era de cierta manera la imperfección para todo lo demás… ben dicen que nada puede ser tan perfecto… - Pansy tomó asiento a lado del rubio y ole observó. – Ella era inteligente, tenaz, una Bruja que se esmeraba por ser aceptada por todos…nunca la entendí pero… comprendo él por qué pasaba sus horas con la nariz metida en los libros… ella quería hacernos ver que siendo hija de muggles, ella era capaz de hacer todo lo imposible, posible..

¡Pues vaya que lo hizo, la muy tonta! – explotó Draco mientras se ponía de pie, con el ceño fruncido se pasó la mano por la melena casi blanca que tenía por cabello.

Draco…

Mira que dar la vida por cuatro personas que no valían la pena, la Santa Granger ayudando a los desamparados, perdiendo su vida por salvar la de cuatro pobres diablos…

La sala quedó en silencio ante tales palabras.

Ella lo dijo en esa ocasión Draco que para ella, salvar la vida de cuatro personas a costa suya era más importante…- susurró Pansy mientras se ponía de pie.

¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! – Gritó mientras la encaraba.

La tuve entre mis brazos Pansy…- le decía el rubio a la morena mientras dramatizaba con sus manos.- ¡La tuve entre estos débiles brazos, ella murió aquí, perdió lo más valioso para ella por nosotros y no pudimos siquiera darle las jodidas malditas gracias! – Gritó encolerizado por aquello, Pansy le miraba anonadada.

Draco tú…- pero la bruja no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase, sus labios temblaban violentamente mientras veía al rubio.

Si bien me pongo a pensar, ella murió mirándote Draco…- de repente, la voz de Theodore se volvió más ronca, profunda, los tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Notte. – ella murió…mirándote.- añadió.

Theo por Merlín, no le heches leña al fuego, mierda…- intervino Blaise.

Solo estoy diciendo… que ella sabía que nosotros… agradecíamos lo que hizo por nosotros, ella no era como Potter, ella no necesitaba que le diéramos las gracias por lo que hizo… ¿recuerdas sus palabras Draco, lo que dijo mientras su vida se desvanecía como la niebla ante el sol? – Theodore se acercó a Draco.- todos nosotros estábamos ahí y nos dijiste lo que te dijo Draco.

"…_Después de ayudar a Granger a distraer a un par de Mortífagos para que ella ideara un plan para acabar con ellos, pude notar como su saco rosa comenzaba a oscurecerse por la espalda, la razón por la que Granger insistía en ir hasta atrás era aquella, una herida un poco profunda que cruzaba su espalda… _

_Va a infectarse Granger, tenemos que desviarnos para ir a la enfermería y que te trates eso…- señaló Pansy mientras le veía, Granger no dijo nada en el momento._

_¿Saben algo? Yo solo…quería buscar a Ron y a Harry, no logré encontrarlos, iba por el pasillo cuando escuché a Bellatrix Lestrange gritar… identifiqué la voz de Malfoy y de Parkinson inmediatamente… iba a irme de paso… dejarlos morir a manos de esa bruja y salvar a Ron…- Granger se detuvo, no sabía por qué diablos estaba contándonos aquella sarta de mierda, pero sabía que algo importante estaba por decirnos.- pero no pude, no tengo el corazón para matar a alguien, los ayudé pero dejé vivir a Lestrange, luego Greyback… quien terminó hiriéndome con sus garras, tampoco lo maté… y volví a atacar a tú tía Malfoy… y tampoco fui capaz de matarla a pesar de haberle quitado la vida a Crabbe… tenemos que irnos… algo me dice que Ron no va a estar muy contento cuando me vean llegar con ustedes.- nadie preguntó nada y ella no dijo nada más._

_El castillo se vio envuelto en una sacudida violenta debido a las explosiones, Granger había dicho que era mejor sacarle la vuelta a las batallas, que tardaríamos más en llegar pero estaríamos a salvo, el resto del camino fue todo silencio, no sabía cómo llamarle al sentimiento que comencé a experimentar mientras veía a Granger andar frente a mí, con su espalda lastimada a causa de las mugrientas garras del Hombre Lobo, pensé en todos los insultos que le había dicho durante todos esos años, el dolor que las palabras que cada uno de los que la seguían le habían dicho, reflejado en aquellos ojos cálidos, por qué lo eran, no eran como mis ojos, que vacíos simplemente no reflejaban nada, pero los de Granger emitían una luz reconfortante, Pansy lo dijo durante el funeral…_

_Cuando Granger nos miraba, sabía que todo iba a estar bien Draco, podía sentirme segura de que no moriría ahí a mitad de cuatro frías paredes… – nadie dijo nada ante aquello, simplemente seguimos observando como el ataúd de Hermione Granger se perdía bajo el montón de polvo. _

_Fue cuestión de segundos cuando desperté de mis pensamientos, vi a Granger salir volando mientras soltaba un chillido de dolor, Pansy fue tras ella al verla rodar por el suelo, Theodore bajó la mirada al sentir la varita de Granger golpear su zapato, yo fui más rápido y tomé el arma entre mis manos, apuntando a quien fuera quien hubiera atacado a Granger, y ahí estaba, el Mago más temido de todos los tiempos, el Maestro de la manipulación, el odio y la venganza, aquel hombre que había asesinado a más personas que cualquier otro, Lord Voldemort estaba justo frente a nosotros. _

_Y Granger estaba inconsciente. _

_El polvo se había levantado como enormes olas que golpeaban todo lo que estuviera a su paso, eso nos dio unos segundos de ventaja para alejarnos de aquel monstruo, Pansy levantó la mirada hacia a mi…_

_No podemos dejarla aquí tirada después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros, ni se te ocurra pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad de abandonarla…- amenazó mi mejor amiga, a mí ni siquiera se me había ocurrido eso pero aun así no dije nada, Theo y Blaise ayudaron a Goyle a levantar a Granger._

_Intentamos ir lo más rápido que pudimos con Granger inconsciente, pero lo único que logramos fue llamar la atención de Voldemort, quien al vernos se propuso a seguirnos, andando lentamente, con su poderosa varita de sauco entre las manos, le vi sonreír con satisfacción, me sentí como la presa que era perseguida constantemente por el cazador sin tregua alguna._

_Pero si son los mocosos de mis Mortífagos… vaya, vaya ¿pero que estoy viendo, es esa la asquerosa inmunda amiga de Potter? – lo que temía, se había dado cuenta que estábamos cargando con Granger.- ¡Además de ser unos inútiles para la causa son unos traidores, ayudando a la sangre inmunda! ¡Crucio! - Yo no supe en que momento el golpe del maleficio torturador llenó mi cuerpo de un intenso dolor, escuché el grito de Pansy mientras me retorcía como un gusano en el suelo, pude ver borrosamente como el Lord se acercaba a mí sin ponerle fin al hechizo, cuando lo hizo ya estaba lo suficientemente inmóvil, me sentía frágil, desprotegido ante el Mago al que habíamos provocado. _

_¡Draco! – el grito de Goyle golpeó mis oídos, el muy idiota intentando ayudarme, de seguro ese brote de valor que nació en él lo contagió de Granger, pude visualizar a Blaise dejando a Granger en el suelo, ella seguía pérdida en el mundo de los sueños, tanta suerte en una persona era tan envidiable. _

_No escuché nada, solo vi a Gregory correr hacia mí para ayudarme tal vez, mientras me encontraba en el suelo luchando por moverme al menos un poco, me estremecí al sentir el rayo mortal pasar sobre mí, quise gritar al ver a una de las personas más cercanas a mi morir tan inútilmente, desee poder gritar, desquitar el dolor que sentí al verlo morir intentando ayudarme, Pansy estaba paralizada con el miedo dibujado en su rostro, Theodore había dado un paso atrás de puro instinto y Blaise, Blaise simplemente veía con horror el cuerpo muerto de Gregory Goyle justo a sus pies. _

_En aquel entonces sentí un dolor agudo que golpeó mi espalda, no supe si grité lo único que recuerdo de aquel momento era a Granger mirándome con grandes ojos, sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, apretando su varita contra mi pecho, nuestras miradas cruzadas mientras era torturado._

_Draco…- susurró mi nombre por primera vez desde que nos conocimos hace seis años, pude escucharla claramente nombrándome a pesar de mis gritos y ella extendió su mano sabiendo que tenía bajo mi posesión su arma y lo hice, moví mi mano como pude y arrojé el arma hacia ella, quien se arrastró un poco para poder tomarla._

_¡Expulso! – me estremecí al escuchar con tanta potencia aquel hechizo, sintiendo la carga eléctrica causada por el encantamiento y a pesar que no esperaba que Granger pudiera conseguir apartarlo de mí, sucedió, hasta la fecha no logramos comprender como fue que una simple alumna de Hogwarts como Granger pudo conseguir alejar al Lord Voldemort._

_Tal vez estaba tan distraído contigo que no esperaba que Granger lo atacara…- había dicho una vez Blaise mientras se ahogaba en alcohol. _

_Blaise y Theodore me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y mientras volteaba a ver a un encolerizado Voldemort poniéndose de pie, pude ver a Granger acercándose al cuerpo sin vida de Gregory, me estremecí tanto al verla llorando a lado de mi amigo, que no supe que pensar respecto aquello._

_Váyanse…aléjense de aquí, intentaré distraerlo tanto como pueda… ¡AHORA MALDITA SEA! - dijo mientras volteaba a mirarnos con el cuerpo tembloroso, sabía que parte de eso era por miedo, tal vez también por ira, quien sabe lo que Granger estaba sintiendo en esos momentos mientras sujetaba su varita._

_¡Estás Loca, tú sola no puedes vencerlo Granger! – gritó Pansy desesperada._

_Pero si la única que tiene varita, ahora lárguense…déjenme aquí si quieren vivir…- esa última frase siempre la llevaré en mi mente como un peso que cargaré sobre mi hasta que muera, déjenme aquí si quieren vivir, y nosotros lo hicimos… la abandonamos en aquel pasillo para que se enfrentara a Lord Voldemort y por ello vivimos._

_Como ella dijo._

_Finalmente habíamos llegado al Gran salón, y como había dicho Granger, ahí se estaban reuniendo todos los alumnos, la profesora McGonagall nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazó a Pansy tan fuerte y rompió a llorar, dijo algo sobre lo injusto que había sido por dejarnos desarmados, inmediatamente nuestras varitas habían sido devueltas a nuestras manos…_

_¡MALDITA VIEJA! ¡Ahora para que nos la devuelve! – gritó Pansy en un ataque se llanto e histeria, el salón se quedó en silencio._

_Señorita Parkinson, por favor… tranquilícese.- pidió la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella, Pansy la alejó de un manotazo._

_¡Usted no tiene ni una jodida idea de lo que hemos pasado, Granger está allá afuera enfrentándose a Voldemort por nosotros! – gritó aún más fuerte, fue en ese instante cuando la Bruja se tambaleó hacia atrás._

_La…la señorita Granger… ¿enfrentándose a Voldemort? – preguntó la anciana bruja, Blaise y Theodore intercambiaron una mirada, algo estaba pasando ahí._

_Fue en ese momento cuando Blaise me sacudió por el hombro y me señaló cierto punto en el enorme salón con un movimiento de cabeza; tras la Directora de Hogwarts estaba pasando algo, allá atrás se encontraba un grupo de pelirrojos a los que identifiqué de inmediato como los Weasley, estaba en medio la madre de todos ellos abrazando a… no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, aquel al que estaban rodeando y era abrazado por su madre no era otro más que la comadreja, pude ver desde la distancia que nos separaba lo maltratado que estaba su cuerpo._

_Está muerto…- susurró Theodore mientras veía la escena igual o más perplejo que yo._

_Ahora entendía él por qué se había puesto de tal manera la directora, pero la muerte de la comadreja no era lo único que acontecía en esos momentos, pude ver al profesor Snape junto al Hombre Lobo Remus Lupin a lado de lo que parecía ser Harry Potter… _

_Pansy se abrazó a mi brazo fuertemente mientras susurraba cosas que no logré entender, Theodore soltó una maldición y Blaise simplemente hablaba algo acerca de la muerte del elegido; el elegido, pensé de inmediato mientras veía a un atormentado Severus Snape mientras Remus Lupin abrazaba al niño que alguna vez había vivido._

_Di un paso hacia atrás, dos de los tres miembros del famoso trío dorado estaban muertos, inmediatamente el nombre de Hermione Granger vino a mi mente, y sin poder entender él por qué, con mi varita una vez más en mis manos, salí corriendo hacia donde creí que ella estaba, tras de mi venían Pansy y los chicos._

_¡SEÑOR MALFOY REGRESEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! – se escuchó la orden de la Profesora, más no podía obedecer aquello, había alguien que nos necesitaba y teníamos que devolver el favor que no habíamos pedido, pero que habíamos obtenido. Granger nos necesitaba…"_

Pansy lo observaba, sabiendo que Draco estaba reviviendo aquel momento en que habían encontrado a Lord Voldemort enfrentándose a la orden del fénix, la batalla era espectacular, una pétrea sombra en los cielos siendo perseguida por destellos blancos, atacándole constantemente mientras las consecuencias se vivían sobre la superficie, pero Draco ni cada uno de ellos tenían tiempo que perder, tenían que encontrar a Granger.

Draco… dime ¿de todo lo que sucedió, que es lo que más odiaste? ¿vernos indefensos ante la Guerra, nuestro orgullo maltrecho al ser ayudados por Granger o…saberla muerta? – Pansy le vio sacudirse por un segundo, Blaise ya estaba sentado sobre el sofá masajeándose las sienes, claramente estaba teniendo un ataque de migraña, Theodore por otro lado simplemente estaba escuchando y observando.

Todo… pero sobre todo haber aprendido la lección de esa manera tan vil y descarada de lo que realmente es perder algo que jamás has tenido en tu vida…- aquella declaración fue como un susurro, un susurro que Pansy logró escuchar al igual que Theodore y Blaise, los últimos dos se estremecieron hasta las entrañas.

Draco…

Pero lo que odio de verdad, lo que no puedo perdonar es que le hayan hecho esto a ella… dejándola atrapada en un maldito retrato inmóvil de mierda… sin poder decir o moverse absolutamente nada… ¡¿Quiénes se creen para hacerle esto?!

¿Hacerle esto… o hacerte esto? – intervino Theodore mientras se acercaba a Draco y Pansy.- está más que claro que tus sentimientos respecto a Granger cambiaron durante lo sucedido aquella noche Draco, al igual que todos nosotros que también sufrimos cambios, nuestra forma de actuar y pensar se transformó, no sé si para bien o para mal… Granger ya está muerta Draco, no podemos hacer nada para modificar lo que sucedió, pero podemos respetar sus últimas palabras…- Blaise se puso de pie de un salto al escuchar aquello y en grandes zancadas ya estaba a lado de Draco.

¡Granger murió a causa nuestra, en esos momentos estábamos armados y no tuvimos el valor para atacar a Lestrange, y por falta de coraje, ella tuvo que intervenir de nueva cuenta! ¡¿Y QUE CREES THEO?! ¡Murió por eso! – el moreno había tomado a Theodore por el cuello de su blanca camisa, ambos se miraban, uno con enojo acumulado y el otro con suma tranquilidad.

Blaise tiene razón Theodore… fue nuestra culpa, por más que busquemos una razón por la cual justificar la muerte de Granger, siempre vamos a obtener la misma respuesta, nosotros, tú, Draco, Blaise y yo asesinamos a Granger a falta de valor, valor que ella a pesar de sus heridas…tuvo, Granger era malditamente generosa, ayudaba a todos…incluso a un grupo de bastardos hijos de puta como nosotros obtuvimos un pedacito de su generosidad… ella murió y nosotros vivimos, tal como ella lo quiso ¡Así que deja de comportarte como un malnacido malagradecido y disfruta de la vida que Granger ayudó a alargar! – tras aquello, Pansy propinó una bofetada al hombre de azules ojos.

Pero yo no quería que ella muriera por mi…- declaró de repente mientras se sobaba la mejilla, Draco entreabrió los labios al verle sentarse sobre la fina alfombra. - … Yo quería que viviera, que sobreviviera a la Guerra y después de eso regresar a Hogwarts para ayudar a reconstruir el castillo, volver a clases y recuperar el tiempo perdido, a comprender que las muertes que hubo no fueron en vano… pero sobre todo quería conocerla, llamarla por su nombre y escuchar el mío de sus labios…- la tranquilidad en sus palabras contradecían las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Theodore Notte, Blaise se puso encuclillas a su lado y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Las cosas… pasan por algo Notte, no pudimos conocer a Granger a grandes rasgos pero sabemos de qué era capaz…- fue su comentario mientras se ponía de pie.

"…_Después de un tiempo que parecían mil años, de buscar a Granger, encontramos a la Leona predilecta al final del corredor, nosotros nos detuvimos al mirarla, el alivio nos embriago y el peso que sentíamos sobre nosotros casi nos hacía flotar, Granger se detuvo mientras levantaba la mirada y nos veía, ella sonrío al identificarnos y nosotros sonreímos tontamente a ella, yo jamás había sentido algo así, y corrí hacia ella al verle dar un paso al frente… _

_Pero algo andaba mal, Granger caminaba pausadamente, con los hombros caídos, como si estuviera perdiendo la vida, todos nos sentíamos cansados pero Granger sobrepasaba aquello. _

_Vi a Theodore avanzar más rápido al igual que Draco, Pansy intentaba mantener mi ritmo mientras llegábamos a Granger para ayudarla, me detuvo al ver a Malfoy detenerse, tomar a Granger entre sus brazos quien había perdido las fuerzas para caminar y lo oí, el grito de Bellatrix penetrar por el pasillo tras nosotros, quienes ya estábamos a lado de la leona._

_Granger… vas a estar bien, te llevaremos con McGonagall para que cure tus heridas.- decía Draco mientras se levantaba con ella entre sus brazos, ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonreía y observaba a mi rubio amigo. _

_Vas a estar bien vamos a estar bien, sanos y salvos… mañana nos reiremos de toda esta porquería y nos reuniremos juntos cada año para recordar ¿estás de acuerdo Granger, podemos ser amigos todos al final de esto? – Pansy parecía sospechar de algo mientras lloraba y decía aquellas palabras, Granger no respondió, simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza pero finalmente…_

_Eso suena bastante bien, Parkinson…- susurró mientras parpadeaba._

_No te duermas Granger, ya casi llegamos al Gran salón, no te rindas.- pedía Theodore mientras iba a lado de Draco y miraba a la leona._

_Mañana todo esto será un gran chiste del cual todos reiremos…- comenté mientras veía al frente…_

_Pero no todo podía haber salido tan perfectamente, vi a Draco torcer el rostro en muestra de dolor, segundos después estaba él en el suelo con Granger a un lado, Theodore y yo salimos lanzados hacia las paredes tras una bombarda, perdiendo de vista a Pansy quien había desaparecido entre el polvo._

_¡Van a morir, todos ustedes me las pagarán! – aquella no podía ser otra más que la tía de Draco, la loca psicópata de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue a la enloquecida Bruja salir volando por los aires, golpeándose contra el suelo y a Granger poniéndose de pie, era increíble la voluntad que tenía para sacar fuerzas, mientras nos recuperábamos, Draco y Theodore seguían en el suelo, yo busqué mi varita por todos lados pero al encontrarla rota no hice otra cosa más que maldecir, Pansy estaba al otro lado del pasillo, con su varita despedazada sobre sus manos, nos miramos, habíamos resultado de nueva cuenta en la misma situación. _

_Theodore y Draco junto a Granger lucharon contra Bellatrix, pero a pesar de las habilidades de Draco de Theo y de Granger, Bella seguía siendo aún más fuerte, Theodore quedó inconsciente sobre el suelo después de recibir un Desmaio en el pecho, finalmente Draco y la leona resistieron un poco más… _

_Y ella había quedado desarmada tras ser golpeada por un expulso, Granger se puso de pie lo más rápido que podía, buscando el arma mágica pero al igual que la nuestra, esta se había roto en tres partes, la escuché maldecir, cosa que me sorprendió, pero aún más perplejo me dejó fue al verla lanzarse hacia la pequeña batalla entre Draco y Bella, mi amigo, el heredero de una de las dinastías de Magos sangre puras de todo el reino inglés había sido desarmado, de pie en medio del pasillo en la espera de la muerte…_

_Sus grises ojos reflejando la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange, la hermana de su madre, la responsable de la que pronto sería su muerte, y tras lanzar un mortal Sectumsempra hacia su sobrino, lo que menos nos esperamos, sucedió… el hechizó no golpeó a Draco, si no a Granger, quien soportando la velocidad de las cuchillas encantadas, la Bruja se dejó ir contra Bellatrix, cayendo sobre ella y arrebatándole la varita._

_¡GRANGER! – gritamos al unísono cuando le vimos propinar un puñetazo a la cara de la loca de Bella. _

_La Bruja soltaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras Granger le apuntaba con la tenebrosa varita, aquella misma que cuentan que volvió locos a los padres de Longbottom y de otras muchas muertes más._

_No… no eres capaz de matarme sangre sucia… no lo hiciste antes y no lo harás ahora…- escupió la bruja mientras reía a carcajadas, fue en ese momento cuando vi con horror el charco de sangre que brotaba de la espalda de Granger, desvié la mirada a Draco y le vi las ropas antes blancas ahora teñidas de carmesí, la sangre de Granger caía como lluvia al suelo, nuevas heridas causadas por el Sectumsempra que había abierto la carne de su pecho manchándolo todo a su paso, Granger sonrió a la bruja mientras la miraba fijamente. _

_Nunca eh asesinado antes… pero tú serás mi primera vez… ¡Petrificus! ¡Sectumsempra! – me estremecí al escuchar aquel par de encantamientos uno tras otro, Draco se acercó a Granger quien se desvaneció de repente, él la tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente mientras que Bellatrix Lestrange se desangraba lentamente. Mentiría enormemente si dijera que aquello no me alegró, pero no soy un mentiroso, no ahora al menos, pero la estrategia de Granger al asesinarla lentamente, fue algo digno de ver. _

_Granger… Granger…- mis pensamientos murieron cuando escuché a Draco llamar a la leona, yo me acerqué lo suficiente como para ver con horror lo que estaba pasando. _

_¡Tenemos que llevarla con Pomfrey! – gritó Pansy, Draco pasó sus manos por la espalda y piernas de Granger y la levantó, salimos corriendo lo más que pudimos para llegar al Gran Salón._

_Y mientras seguía a Draco con Pansy y Theodore a mi lado, los tres pudimos ver las manchas de sangre que iban quedando tras los pasos de Draco, escuché a Theodore maldecir entre dientes y a Pansy soltar un sollozo…" _

No podían seguir viviendo de aquella manera, recordar la muerte de Granger seguía siendo una herida abierta que jamás iba a sanar, sobre todo porque siendo enemigos, ella les había salvado la vida, No, ellos ya no eran enemigos, durante aquel suceso que marcó sus vidas, Pansy , Draco, Theodore y Blaise, habían aprendido a verla como algo más que eso, Granger ya no podía ser llamada la rata de biblioteca, la sangre sucia o por algún otro sobre nombre que ellos mismos se habían encargado de inventarle.

No, ahora Granger era una heroína.

"…_Corría con ella con ella en brazos, tanto que comencé a sentirme entumido del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerme, no debía pues de mí dependía salvar a Granger, grande fue mi desilusión y mi enojo al ver las escaleras movedizas hechas pedazos._

_¡Maldita sea! – grité frustrado mientras buscaba desesperadamente otra salida, teníamos que llegar al Gran Salón lo más pronto posible o Granger podía morir, inmediatamente me acordé de la comadreja y cara rajada, muertos siendo abrazados por sus seres queridos, bajé la mirada hacia Granger, ella me observaba y yo a ella. – Vas a estar bien Granger, voy a llevarte con alguien que pueda curarte esas heridas… mierda, fuiste una estúpida al interponerte entre Bella y yo…- le dije mientras seguía andando._

_¡Draco, tardaremos un milenio en llegar al Gran salón si vamos por allí! – le escuché decir a Theodore mientras me detenía y me giraba hacia él._

_¡Pues si tienes una mejor idea entonces suéltala, Granger se está desangrando maldita sea! – No podía estar tranquilo, una vida dependía de mí y tenía que saldar la enorme deuda que tenía con Granger, no podía dejarla morir, no de esta manera, no en mis brazos._

_¡Levicorpus! – gritó de repente Pansy con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Theo y Blaise sonrieron ante la idea, yo me quedé pensando en lo que estaban esos tres planeando._

_Podemos hacerte levitar a ti y a Granger, Draco, así nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo, tú puedes seguir con ella a partir de allá abajo y nosotros podemos alcanzarte después… - las palabras de Theodore me tranquilizaron de sobre manera, aquello era una locura, pero era un buen plan._

_Sentí el hechizo rodear mi cuerpo y poco a poco fui levantándome en el aire, giré mi cabeza para ver a mis mejores amigos esforzarse juntos para ayudarme a bajar, Granger se movió entre mis brazos y volteé para verla, me asustó grandemente la palidez que estaba invadiendo su piel, sus labios resecos se teñían de un color demasiado gris y aquella imagen me hizo apretarla más a mi cuerpo, no iba a dejarla morir, fue lo que pensé en aquel momento. _

_Solo un poco más Granger, un poco más y estarás a salvo, solo aguanta…se fuerte.- le dije mientras le sonreía, Granger simplemente me miraba fijamente, pero la comisura de sus labios se levantaron un poco, su intento de sonrisa fue suficiente para mí._

_Me reí abiertamente mientras corría por los pasillos, estaba malditamente cercas del Gran salón, ya podía escuchar las voces de los demás alumnos, al fin podía poner a Granger a salvo después de lo que habíamos vivido juntos._

_Ya está Granger, un poco más… solo un poco más.- le dije mientras la abrazaba._

_Me alegro Draco… así podrán estar a salvo, juntos…- susurró mientras aferraba su mano en mi camisa, la emoción y la adrenalina invadían mi cuerpo mientras me acercaba a la enorme puerta, imágenes de un futuro junto a Granger corrían por mi mente, los chicos, yo y ella reconstruyendo el castillo, Theodore y Blaise peleándose por quien se sentaría en el lado desocupado junto a Granger, por supuesto que yo a su lado y Pansy riéndose de lo tonto que se veía aquel par, pero aquello era un sueño, uno del cual al sentirla demasiado fría, desperté de un golpe. _

_Vivan…- empecé a escuchar mientras yo corría.- Vive…- continuaba diciendo Granger mientras yo corría desesperadamente, sintiendo mis piernas temblar pero negándome a ceder ante el cansancio que sentía. _

_Draco Malfoy…. Vivan… por mi…- dijo finalmente mientras me detenía de un golpe a un par de metros frente a la puerta, me paralizaron sus últimas palabras, sin más, sentía las frías lagrimas caer por mis ojos, resbalando por mis frías mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada, encontrándome con la imagen que me negaba a ver, me mordí la lengua al ver el rostro de Granger, con sus ojos color caramelo reflejando mi rostro._

_Gr…Granger… anda, solo falta un poco ¡AYUDAAAA! – solo le pedí un poco más de tiempo, estábamos a tres pasos de la puerta ¡Merlín, no podía perderla ahí, en mis brazos! Pero ella no escuchó, me recargué a la pared pues mis fuerzas se desvanecían cada vez más rápido, caí al suelo con la espalda en la pared con ella en brazos, le miré horrorizado mientras sus ojos sin brillo seguían observándome._

_Granger, No… ¡Despierta maldita sea, no te puedes morir! ¡MALDICION QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE! – fue como una bofetada de agua helada cuando vi que las enormes puertas del Gran salón se abrían, vi a una multitud de alumnos salir de ahí y a la profesora McGonagall apartar a unos cuantos para acercarse._

_Lo que pasó después fue una ola de gritos y llantos, yo me aferré a Granger y seguí llorando gritando, aferré mis manos en su melena castaña, y oculté mi rostro en su cuello, ella no podía morir, pero lo hizo… en mis brazos…" _

Pansy abrazó a Draco fuertemente, sabía lo que él y Theo estaban pensando, y ella misma no podía apartar aquellas imágenes que llevaría en su memoria hasta que muriera.

Recuerda que ella no era de esas personas que necesitaban que les dijeran lo agradecidos que estaban Draco, nosotros podemos hacerlo recordando lo último que te dijo… vivir por ella Draco.- susurró Pansy en su oído.

"…_Verlo recargado a aquella pared con Granger en brazos fue algo que no esperaba ver en mi vida, la profesora McGonagall chillaba mientras intentaba apartar a Granger de Draco, los alumnos se habían vuelto locos e intentaban llegar hasta Granger, el profesor Snape y el señor Lupin hacían de todo por mantener a raya a los alumnos. _

_¡Señor Malfoy, suelte a la señorita Granger para llevarla adentro y curar sus heridas! – gritaba la profesora._

_Minerva… por favor…- intervenía Snape una vez ya apartados los alumnos, era como si el profesor de artes oscuras hubiera sabido lo que ya había pasado. _

_¡No, eh llegado demasiado tarde, Usted no me ha escuchado! ¡¿En qué mierdas estaban pensando que no escuchaban mis gritos de auxilio?! - estaba más que claro que Draco había perdido el juicio, lo vimos llorar, lo más sorprendente era por quien._

_Nadie dijo nada, solo observábamos aquel aterrador espectáculo, aquel circo al que ninguno de nosotros pidió asistir, pero ahí estábamos, viendo a Draco Malfoy sufriendo por Hermione Granger._

_Un par de horas más tarde, después de hechizar a Draco para que durmiera un poco, el cuerpo de Hermione Granger fue envuelto en una blanca manta y colocada en medio de sus dos mejores amigos, el trío dorado que había dejado de brillar, todos los rodeábamos mientras cada uno de nosotros teníamos nuestros diferentes pensamientos y opiniones al respecto; Theo tomó de mi mano y nos miramos, no habíamos podido hacer nada bien en nuestras vidas por que no habíamos querido y ahora, cuando nos empeñábamos en salvar a Granger, fallábamos, era como una broma cruel que nos jugaba el destino. No era justo._

_Blaise, tras dos horas desaparecido llegó con la noticia más importante de nuestras vidas, Albus Dumbledore había vencido a Lord Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos._

_Pero nadie sonrió, nadie gritó de júbilo, ni un solo aplauso por la bendita victoria sobre el Mago más temido por el Mago más amado y respetado, por qué ahí, en un rincón del Gran salón, yacían todos los alumnos muertos en batalla, sobre todo aquellos tres que habían iniciado con todo aquello, enfrentándose a una aventura que los llevó directo a la muerte y Hoy en día incluso, me es difícil pensar en Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley como tres héroes caídos, cuando antes, corrían de un lado a otro por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_Ya no había un Potter a quien continuar insultando junto a la comadreja pero tampoco a una Hermione Granger a quien respetar y conocer después de la Guerra, ella ya no estaba ahí para escuchar cuan agradecidos estábamos, durante mi estadía en la casa de los Zabini, la madre de Blaise me confesó a solas, que si pudiera pedir un deseo, habría sido devolver a Granger a la vida, pasé el resto de la tarde llorando en mi habitación._

_Yo también hubiera deseado aquello…" _

"_Vivir por ella, lo dijo Draco un mes después del final de aquella guerra, me había quedado petrificado cuando me contó las últimas palabras de Granger, a la cual no bastando lo que hizo por nosotros, nos pedía aquello. _

_Nadie volvió a ser el mismo, incluso después de las reconstrucciones y el regreso al colegio, los pasillos de Hogwarts se volvieron todos susurros e incluso había veces en que ni un solo sonido podía escucharse, y dentro de aquellas paredes, entre los alumnos había surgido una tradición demasiado triste, aquel día en que el trío dorado se reunió finalmente tras la muerte, aquella noche de cada año, ni un solo alumno de Hogwarts pronunciaba palabra alguna, al principio de todo los profesores se sorprendieron por la actitud que tomamos durante todo ese día, pero finalmente comprendieron que aquello era como homenajear la perdida no solo del niño que vivió y de sus amigos, sino por todos los demás que habían muerto luchando. _

_Y Hoy, después de tantos años transcurridos desde que mi vida fue salvada por Hermione Granger, sigo despertando con un grito tras soñar con ella dentro de la Sala roja donde todos sus recuerdos y pertenencias se encuentran resguardados, pero ahora me viene a la mente el día en que las puertas de ese infernal lugar lleno de recuerdos fueron abiertas al público, el día en que a Blaise, Pansy a Draco y a mí se nos fue prohibido la entrada a esa habitación en especial, solo teníamos veinte años en ese entonces…_

_¿Por qué… por qué no puede moverse, por qué no dices nada? ¡Vamos Granger, vine aquí para decirte unas cuantas cosas! – gritó Draco mientras lo sujetaba para que n ose lanzara contra aquel retrato que en la actualidad descansaba dentro del salón de la tríada. _

_¡Draco por Merlín, contrólate! – pidió Pansy suplicante, Blaise simplemente guardaba silencio, observando detenidamente el retrato mientras los demás nos veían._

_¡No, necesito que me escuche, necesito saber si está prestándome atención, Di algo Granger, mueve aunque sea un parpado o algo, joder! – los gritos de Malfoy habían llegado por todos los corredores del Museo, no tardaban en aparecer los guardias y Draco no parecía tranquilizarse prontamente. _

_Todos tenemos algo que decirle Draco, pero ella ya no está, ese retrato no se mueve por que no es Mágico ¡ ¿ENTIENDES?! ¡La Madre de Granger se ha negado a ver a su hija en un retrato mágico, es demasiado doloroso para ella verla moverse y hablar sabiendo que ella está muerta! - le expliqué duramente para que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, aquellas palabras parecieron controlarlo al menos un poco, y mientras éramos expulsados de aquel lugar, Draco se volvió para echarle un último vistazo al retrato de Hermione Granger, para mí era como darle un último adiós, Pansy había comentado que ella jamás podría despedirse sabiendo que regresaría cada noche en sus sueños, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos y en el siguiente aniversario de aquella batalla, mientras todos se reunían en Hogsmeade, nosotros asistíamos a la casa de Pansy y brindábamos por los alumnos que murieron durante aquella batalla, en especial cierta Leona…" _

"…_Cada vez que pienso en Granger, muchas cosas se me vienen a la cabeza, por ejemplo aquella imagen de Draco en el suelo con ella entre sus brazos, llorando como un endemoniado Romeo al perder a su Julieta, y eso me pone a pensar un poco respecto a la insana relación de enemistad que había entre Draco y Granger, todos esos años de odio y desprecio por parte de Draco ¿No abrían sido solo un disfraz para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos? El dolor que se veía reflejado en su gritos y en sus lágrimas parecían responderme a esa pregunta, realmente creo que mi buen amigo Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Granger… o al menos debió haber sentido algo muy fuerte por ella, ni siquiera por su padre, que tiempo después de la Guerra, durante la persecución de los últimos Mortífagos había muerto por él y su madre, había llorado siquiera, la pérdida de Lucius Malfoy aparentemente ante los ojos de los demás, no había significado nada para el hijo que dejó en vida._

_Al morir Lucius muchas cosas cambiaron dentro de lo que quedaba de la Familia Malfoy, Narcisa viajaba constantemente al mundo Muggle al igual que Draco, ambos iniciaron un negocio en ese mundo y les ha ido bastante bien al respecto. _

_Pansy abrió otro de sus Orfanatos, uno en el mundo mágico y otro más en el mundo Muggle, para ella hacer cosas por los demás era una manera de redimirse ante el mundo por todo lo que habían hecho sus padres, en cuanto a Theodore y a mí, ambos nos volvimos Aurores, perseguimos a los esbirros de Lord Voldemort hasta que no quedó ni uno solo, barrimos las cenizas del fuego que aquel monstruo causo y que muchos con su esfuerzo y sus vidas, habían llegado a apagar…."_

Draco se encontraba en su oficina cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par, los ojos grises de su hijo se levantaron para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre.

Hay alguien quien quiere verte, hijo.- anunció la mujer mientras.

Estoy muy ocupado madre, no tengo tiempo para socializar.- fue su respuesta, la misma que daba cuando alguien que no fuera su madre, Theo, Blaise o Pansy le buscaban.

Bueno, le diré a la señora Granger que venga en otra ocasión-. Contestó la mujer mientras hacía ademán de retirarse.

¿Qué…que dijiste? – preguntó Draco mientras se ponía de pie, sorprendido no se percató que había tirado la silla a su paso, Narcisa se volvió hacia su hijo.

La madre de la señorita Granger está esperándote en la Sala de estar, vas a ir a hablar con ella… trae un obsequio para ti y para los chicos.- y tras decir aquello Draco Malfoy salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde la madre de Hermione le esperaba.

Pansy, Theodore y Blaise ya estaban junto a la mujer que dio la vida a Granger, e igualmente como el, estaban sorprendidos por su presencia en aquel lugar.

Señora Granger…- llamó Draco mientras entraba al salón, la mujer se puso de pie al mirarle, sonrió nada más reconocerlo.

Joven Malfoy…me alegra tanto verte de nuevo.- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, ahora recordaba el momento en que la mujer se había dirigido a él cuando estaba armando un alboroto en el museo…

"…_Había estado tan enfurecido aquella tarde, seguía sin entender él por qué nadie se había molestado en crear un retrato mágico para Granger, cara rajada y la comadreja lo tenían por supuesto ¡Pero Granger! Era algo absurdamente estúpido, tanto ella como los idiotas que tenía por amigos habían ayudado a salvar al mundo mágico ¡¿Entonces por qué nadie se molestó en retratarla con magia?! Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le pregunté al encargado del museo sobre el asunto, cuando finalmente me percaté de la presencia de los demás que nos rodeaban, simplemente ignoré el hecho de que estaba haciendo el ridículo._

_Señor Malfoy, será mejor que se tranquilice, si la señorita Granger no recibió su propio retrato mágico, fue precisamente porque su madre se negó a tal cosa, nosotros intentamos respetar la voluntad de la madre de la señorita Granger.- fue la sutil respuesta de aquel hombre, yo solamente evadí la mirada y apretujé las manos, Pansy se acercó a mí y me abrazó._

_Por favor Draco, vámonos… - empezó a decir mi amiga cuando había sido repentinamente interrumpida._

_Así que usted es el joven Malfoy…- la voz de una mujer hizo eco por todo el lugar, Pansy y yo nos giramos para enfrentarnos a la persona que se dirigía a mí, nuestra sorpresa fue tal al ver a una mujer de cabellos ondulados demasiado oscuros yo solo tuve que mirarla a los ojos para saber de quien se trataba._

_Señora Granger…- le nombre para la sorpresa de Pansy y Blaise, Theodore por algún motivo ya conocía a la mujer._

_Llámeme Jane por favor… Señor Morristown ¿Podría hacerme el favor de alejar a todas estas personas…? – la señora Granger gozaba de una paciencia infinita y de una total tranquilidad que me asombró, la mujer era de la estatura de Granger, de no ser por su color de piel y el de cabello, hubiera jurado de haber visto a Granger viva. _

_Sígame señor Malfoy y por favor, traiga a sus amigos…- pidió amablemente la mujer mientras los demás y yo le seguíamos, poco a poco la multitud comenzó a dispersarse mientras pasábamos entre ellos. _

_Señora Granger… nosotros…- empezó a decir Theodore mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para dirigirse a la madre de Granger._

_Esta es la sala donde los objetos personales de mi hija durante su estadía en Hogwarts son resguardados, ella y sus amigos tienen esta especie de recinto para ser recordados… al principio me negué a esto, pero luego de ver la situación en la que el mundo mágico estaba… no pude seguir negándoles un recuerdo de mi hija…- la mujer se acercó al enorme retrato de Hermione Granger, volteó para mirarnos mientras nos deteníamos de tras suyo. – Señor Malfoy, eh escuchado todas y cada una de sus preguntas, mi respuesta es la misma que la de la señora Weasley que no solo perdió a un hijo sino a dos… no puedo siquiera imaginar que sobre una pared esté colgada una joven idéntica a mi hija, que puede hablar, mirar… moverse cuando se precisamente… que ella está muerta, comprendo su dolor de haber intentado salvar a mi hija con motivo de regresar el mismo favor que ella hizo por ustedes… si, no me miren así, Albus y Minerva me lo han contado todo…- la mujer se giró nuevamente para encarar el retrato de Granger, nadie dijo nada y yo precisamente no tenía el valor de enfrentarme ante aquellas palabras._

_Mi hija era muy dulce, claro, tenía su carácter fuerte…pero era una joven amable y dedicada…incluso a mí que soy su madre me sorprendía las cosas que llegaba a hacer por los demás… aquella mañana, cuando me enteré de que la niña a la que llevé nueve meses dentro de mi vientre, a la que alimenté de mi pecho tres meses, a la que cuidé y crie lo mejor que pude…había muerto, quise morirme también, usted aún no entiende y espero no lo haga nunca, el dolor que siente un padre al perder a su hijo… Draco, Theodore, Blaise y Pansy… un Padre jamás debería sepultar a sus hijos, esa no es la ley natural de la vida… pero mi hija se fue antes que yo, y ahora, viendo este museo que ustedes los Magos y Brujas de este mundo han creado para recordar a mi hija y a los hijos de otras personas… me niego a ver la imagen de mi niña moverse y hablar, como dije… esa no sería mi Hermione, No sé qué cosas querrán preguntarle… pero por favor Draco, Viva usted la vida que mi hija hizo a un lado para que ustedes…la disfrutaran.- cuando aquellas ultimas frases entraron por mis oídos, un golpe fatídico se estrelló contra mi pecho, Pansy se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar dejar libre un grito, Theodore estaba tan sorprendido que simplemente no dijo nada, por otro lado Blaise fue el único en dar un paso al frente._

_Usted no lo entiende señora Granger, nosotros no éramos precisamente amigos de su hija, de hecho jamás la habíamos tratado amablemente durante el tiempo en que estuvimos en Hogwarts… y a pesar de eso ella luchó, cayó y se levantó para protegernos ¿Por qué si estaba buscando a Weasley? Pero la comadreja ya estaba muerta antes de que ella nos ayudara ¿No es cierto? También Potter… estoy casi seguro que a ella… _

_Hermione aun no sabía que Ron y Harry estaban muertos…- interrumpió la mujer mientras se giraba hacia nosotros.- Harry y Ron estuvieron desaparecidos la mayor parte del tiempo desde que la batalla había empezado, al menos eso es lo que Molly y el señor Lupin me dijeron… si usted intenta decirme que mi hija iba con motivos de morir… está usted equivocado, mi hija fue a salvar a compañeros que la necesitaran… ¿El por qué si ustedes no eran amigos? No puedo responder eso, pero no voy a autorizar un retrato con movimiento para mi hija, para que ustedes satisfagan esa pregunta… no se atormenten y si quieren agradecer lo que mi hija hizo por ustedes… cumplan su última voluntad… Vivan. _

_Quise en ese momento tomarla por las solapas y obligarla con un imperius a hacer lo que yo deseaba pero sabía que la mujer tenía razón, pero había algo que siempre había querido saber, una pregunta que quería con empeño fuera respondida, pero no por la madre de Granger, ni por nadie más…sino por Granger misma._

_Pero ella estaba muerta…"_

Me alegro enormemente que estén bien…- empezó a decir Jane Granger mientras tomaba asiento, en ese momento Narcisa Malfoy entró al Salón seguida por un elfo que cargaba con una charola.

Jean…

Narcisa…- se saludaron ambas mujeres, Narcisa se sentó su lado mientras que Draco y los chicos estaban frente a la madre de Granger.

Como debió haberte dicho tu madre, Draco… les traigo un obsequio, mi última voluntad antes de partir.- comentó Jean mientras dejaba la delicada taza de porcelana sobre el platito que hacía juego, la mirada color caramelo de Jean se cruzó con la de Draco.

¿Su última voluntad? – preguntó Theodore.

Dentro de unas horas me iré de viaje a América, y es muy posible que no volvamos a vernos… pero antes de que me marche, me gustaría que me acompañaran al Museo…- la sonrisa que la mujer les ofreció les causó que algo en su interior se sacudiera con euforia.

Jean… no tenías por qué hacerlo…- comentó Narcisa en tono serio, Draco frunció el ceño, algo sabía su madre que él no pero que pronto lo averiguaría.

Tenía que hacerlo Narcisa, después de aquella charla en el museo, algo en mi interior cambió, mi hija les salvó sus vidas y creo que Draco tiene una inquietud dentro de sí… que nadie más que Hermione puede calmar.

Draco volteó a mirar a Pansy y a los demás, aquellas palabras ¿Es que era aquello posible, Jean Granger fue capaz de…?

Pero sus sospechas no fueron confirmadas hasta que las puertas de la Sala de la Tríada se abrieron una vez más, Jean Granger había pedido privacidad, así que no era de sorprender que el salón rojo estuviera vacío.

Los pasos hacían eco por el enorme salón, Draco veía aquel lugar como un sitio donde poder recordar las cosas que había olvidado, sonrío al ver a Potter sonreírle desde su lugar en el retrato, Ronald Weasley no parecía muy contento pero no le daría el gusto de verlo complacido, Draco se detuvo, a su lado estaba Pansy, Theodore y Blaise…

Malfoy… ¿Cómo has estado? – la femenina voz le hizo estremecer, el rubio sintió a Pansy aferrarse a su brazo, la chica temblaba mientras veía con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas la imagen de Hermione Granger en movimiento.

Granger…- nombró Draco mientras daba un paso al frente y veía perplejo a la Bruja que había muerto bastantes años atrás.

Malfoy… quita esa cara… parece que has visto a un fantasma.- bromeó la Bruja mientras sonreía.

¡Granger, pero si estas muerta y prácticamente eres un fantasma en ese retrato! – gritó Pansy bastante impresionada.

Posiblemente… - respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba.

Hasta en esos momentos Draco no había apreciado el retrato, aquel donde Hermione Granger podía verle y hablarle, el paisaje no era otro más que la sala común de Griffindor, donde la Bruja descansaba sobre uno de los sillones, los estantes estaban llenos de libros, típico de la leona, Draco sonrío de medio lado mientras veía a la imagen de la bruja acercándose más.

Malfoy… mi madre me ha dicho un centenar de veces que has estado buscándome mucho… para preguntar algo.- Hermione lo veía con una tranquilidad enorme, así que, la madre de Granger le había dicho aquello, entonces ella…

Señora Granger…- dijo el rubio mientras se giraba hacia la mujer, la cual estaba justo atrás a lado de Narcisa.

Nos llevó años Draco… si querías responder tus dudas respecto al sacrificio de mi hija, no solamente tenía que autorizar un retrato de Hermione.- respondió la mujer.

Como bien sabes hijo, un retrato mágico solo obtiene sus memorias a partir del momento en que fue pintado, traerte a Hermione de ese modo lo único que iba a causarles… sería más dolor. – aquellas palabras, ellas… Draco se sintió marearse y si no fuera por Theodore y Blaise estaba seguro que caería al suelo estrepitosamente.

Entonces… ustedes dos…- empezó a decir Theo.

La profesora McGonagall y Narcisa encontraron un hechizo que podría darle memorias al retrato, así que durante mucho tiempo nuestra misión fue recolectar memorias donde Hermione Granger estuviera…

Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron de Jean a su madre, así que por eso ella se colaba en su habitación cada noche, para…

Madre…

Tuvimos mucha ayuda, muchos recuerdos de Hermione, recuerdos de Pansy, de Theodore, de Blaise… de los hijos de Molly… del joven Longbottom… incluso los profesores ayudaron… Hijo, después de que me contaste todo lo que hablaste con Jean en el museo aquella ocasión, me prometí tomar como mi misión aliviar tu dolor… y la busqué… y la convencí… y mírala ahora, esta allí observándolos y dispuesta a responder todas las cosas que quieras preguntarle.- Después de aquello, Jean se despidió de Draco y los otros, le envió todo su amor al retrato de Hermione Granger y junto a Narcisa Malfoy, salieron del Salón de la Triada.

Antes que nada Malfoy, déjame decirte unas cuantas cosas…- empezó a decir Hermione mientras les miraba desde la altura.- Yo jamás… jamás te consideré mi enemigo, eras solo un chico mimado que no supo cómo afrontar sus errores, ni tú ni ustedes.- dijo refiriéndose a Blaise, Theodore y Pansy.- y Por mucho que les cueste a los demás, que haya muerto defendiéndolos… eso no es lo que importa, veo que han estado cumpliendo lo último que les dije, llevo dos años en esta pintura y Narcisa y mi Madre me han estado hablando de todo lo que ha pasado desde que la Guerra terminó… y no necesito tus Gracias, ni la tuya Parkinson, tampoco la de Nott ni la de Zabini… así como tampoco sabía que Harry y Ron habían muerto cuando salí a buscarlos… Ahora Draco, Pansy…Theodore y Blaise… soy toda oídos, pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa…tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- dijo la joven mientras sonreía.

Esto es… ¡Jamás pensé que…! Merlín bendito Granger… ¡¿Granger, por qué?! – gritó Pansy mientras daba un paso al frente, los ojos marrones de Hermione le observaron detenidamente.

¿Por qué, por qué les ayudé o por qué morí? Algunas veces Parkinson, hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas… y esta es una de ellas, solo fue un impulso, una necesidad de ayudar a los demás…

Una necesidad de ayudar a los demás Granger… así que te hubieras lanzado a la muerte si se hubiera tratado de otras personas ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

Malfoy… Morir no estaba en mis planes, pero si salvarlos.- fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione.

Granger…- intervino Theodore Notte mientras levantaba la mirada.- Sino hubieras muerto, si nosotros hubiéramos podido salvarte… ¿Crees que las diferencias entre clases sociales y étnicas entre nosotros, hubieran impedido que…fuéramos amigos? – Blaise y Draco se miraron sorprendidos por aquella pregunta y aunque ellos hubieran querido también saberlo, la respuesta de Granger era lo que más les inquietaban, ambos, junto con Pansy le miraron detenidamente.

Creí que ya éramos amigos, Theodore… pensé que esas diferencias ya estaban superadas cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, cuando impedí que Malfoy muriera bajo la varita de Bellatrix… ¿Acaso tu no?

Granger… ¿tan fácil eres de… perdonarlo todo?

Tan fácil soy de empezar todo de nueva cuenta Theo… es algo que ustedes también deben aprender chicos…

Salgan… - dijo Draco de repente mientras escondía su mirada bajo el flequillo rubio, Blaise iba a replicar aquello pero Theodore se lo impidió.

Creo que Draco quiere responder ciertas preguntas que se ha estado haciendo desde que aquello pasó Granger… y le da tanta vergüenza preguntarte frente a nosotros….- se burló Pansy mientras sonreía.

¡Eso no es verdad! Es solo que…. Es personal…- Hermione levantó las cejas al ver lo cohibido que se había puesto Malfoy.

Bueno… no sé qué decir…

Bien… Theo, Blaise… es hora de irnos… nos veremos pronto Granger… ten por seguro que nos verás por aquí muy seguido…- se despidió Pansy.

Eso espero.- respondió Hermione.

Granger…es bueno verte en movimiento otra vez.- dijo Blaise mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Si… por supuesto… adiós Zabini…. Theodore…tengan cuidado.

Una vez se hubieran encontrado a solas, Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella, Hermione se mantenía tranquila, mirándole con sus enormes ojos marrones.

Malfoy…

Draco…- interrumpió él.- La última vez me llamaste por mi nombre, así que hazlo de nuevo.- continuó diciendo.

Draco entonces…- dijo ella mientras seguía observándole.

Granger…

Hermione, si quieres que yo te llame por tu nombre, tú haz lo mismo conmigo, creo que ya hemos pasado la línea de la formalidad Draco… ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que deseas que te responda?

Aquella noche cuando le perdió mientras su vida se esfumó entre sus brazos, se había dado cuenta de algo que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde aquel entonces; y no sabía por dónde comenzar, no sabía cómo preguntárselo o hacérselo saber, y tenía miedo, miedo de que ella no dijera algo que le gustara, miedo a que las cosas entre esa Hermione y él…

Draco… pregunta o dime lo que te está incomodando tanto, no me temas, no muerdo.- dijo mientras sonreía, el rubio soltó una risita que apenas duró.

¿Temerte, Hermione? No me hagas reír…- fue su respuesta mientras le miraba, Hermione se inclinó al frente, volviendo su rostro aún más grande.

Entonces Draco… ¿Qué es? – en ese momento, cuando los enormes ojos de Hermione Granger le miraban, Draco recordó aquellos ojos sin vida que reflejaban su rostro, aquel rostro muerto de la persona a la que no pudo ayudar.

Gran…Hermione… si las cosas no hubieran resultado tal como pasaron… si tú y yo no hubiéramos crecido en el ambiente en el que nos tocó…

Tú y yo hubiéramos tenido una posibilidad enorme de haber estado juntos… ¿es eso Malfoy? ¿es eso lo que has querido preguntarme? ¿es eso lo que querías saber? Si yo hubiera vivido, si hubiera ayudado a reconstruir el castillo y hubiera vuelto a retomar mi último años en Hogwarts, si tú hubieras perdido los nervios por hablarme… su hubiéramos participado juntos en clases y nos hubiéramos conocido mejor… Si Draco, si la vida nos hubiera dado una oportunidad…yo te hubiera amado como tú me amas a mí ahora.

El rostro de Hermione Granger se alejó un poco y le observó, aquel rostro aristocrático lleno de sorpresa, sus grises ojos cristalinos seguramente por las lágrimas.

Pero la vida es cruel e impredecible ¿No Hermione? La Guerra, el desprecio entre nuestra gente y otras cosas… se interpusieron.

¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó Hermione, Draco ya sabía a lo que ella se refería.

Posiblemente Hermione… desde aquella mañana en que te presentaste ante mí. – fue la respuesta del rubio ante una perpleja Hermione.

Si pudiera llorar Malfoy… lo haría.- dijo mientras sonreía apenas.

El tiempo pasó, Theodore, Blaise y Pansy continuaron con sus visitas junto a Draco, La morena le habló de sus fundaciones para la ayuda de niños huérfanos, Theodore y Blaise se burlaban de la joven por encontrar miles de maneras para ayudar a los demás y no en encontrar a un marido, dos meses después de eso ella y Theodore se estaban casando.

Blaise por otro lado, había conocido a una mujer en Bulgaria, se casaron a los tres meses, y con el tiempo, Hermione comprendió que el Mago de tez morena tenía suficiente amor para muchas esposas.

Y pasaron los días y las semanas como lluvia, dando paso a los meses y luego a los años, y sí, un Draco Malfoy envejecido esperaba a que el final de sus días llegara, recostado sobre su enorme y lujosa cama, el anciano patriarca respiraba con dificultad, Draco se había casado unos años después de haber recibido aquel regalo de parte de Jane Granger, tuvo hijos y muchos nietos, y ahora, rodeados por ellos, esperaba poder reunirse con cierta castaña a la que había prometido perseguir más allá de la muerte.

Granger conoció a los hijos del rubio y a los de Theodore y Pansy, y finalmente pudo conocer al pequeño Blaine que era la misma imagen de Blaise.

Es una copia tuya Blaise, pero más apuesto.- había dicho Hermione mientras veía al adolescente sonrojarse por el comentario.

¡Ey campeón, deberías sentirte alagado, la Heroína de Guerra más famosa ha dicho que eres apuesto! – respondió Blaise tras una carcajada.

Y aquella noche, la misma en la que Draco perdió a Hermione entre sus brazos, un muy anciano Draco Malfoy se encontraba postrado sobre su lecho, mirando los rostros de sus descendientes, su hija menor se encontraba recostada a su lado, podía ver claramente la pena brillar en los ojos grises de su hija, cada vez le costaba más poder respirar y aun así, levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de la mejor de sus hijos.

Hermione…mi hija.- nombró mientras la joven de rubios cabellos sonreía a su padre, los platinados ojos de Draco se desviaron de su hija para notar la presencia de alguien más, entre los presentes en su lecho de muerte cruzó una sombra, una que se volvió cada vez más clara conforme se acercaba, Draco sonrío mientras apartaba su mano de la mejilla de su hija y la extendía hacia el frente, ella estaba ahí, extendiendo su mano y tomando la suya misma, aquella arrugada por el tiempo.

Hermione…- le llamó mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco.

¡Padre! – gritó la muchacha al ver como la mano de su anciano padre caía pesadamente sobre la cama.

Oh Merlín bendito…- susurró alguien por ahí y lloraron, lamentaron la partida del patriarca Malfoy mientras un rejuvenecido rubio y una castaña les observaban.

¿van a estar bien? – preguntó Draco a Hermione.

Lo estuviste tú Draco, cuando yo me fui… si son la mitad de lo que fuiste tú después de la Guerra… entonces ellos lo estarán…- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba al ventanal, y mientras los familiares de Draco le lloraban a su cuerpo, el rubio muchacho y la castaña se acercaban uno al otro.

Entonces está bien que yo me marche…- susurro Draco mientras enmarcaba el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.- mientras sea contigo… todo estará bien.- continuo diciendo mientras sellaba los labios de aquella joven Bruja con los suyos propios, y tras un rayo de Luna, el espíritu de la Leona y la serpiente, se desvanecieron para marcharse juntos a un lugar donde un Lord Voldemort o una Bellatrix Lestrange no los separarían jamás, allá donde la Muerte no los alcanzaría nunca y en el sitio donde podían estar juntos siempre…

**FIN.**


End file.
